Alan Harris
Alan Harris is a main character in The Messengers. He is portrayed by Craig Frank. Biography Alan is a technician who works with Vera at the NASA Deep Space Agency. He is present when a mysterious object lands in the New Mexico desert and finds Vera seemingly dead. Alan is by Vera's side when she wakes and becomes involved with researching the mysterious object and how it is linked to Vera. After he and Vera are fired, he continues to investigate the crater and the piece of rock. Physical Appearance Alan is an African American with dark, curly hair. He is tall with dark brown eyes and has a goatee which covers his chin and upper lip. He is often seen wearing cargo pants and button up shirts. The Messengers Season One=In 1.01 Awakening, Alan is first seen at a research station 80km west of Socorro, New Mexico. He greets Vera who has just returned from a meeting to discuss funding for their NDSA project. A few moments later Alan is startled when their equipment picks up an incoming object headed straight for Earth. Investigating the trajectory inside their vehicle, Alan and Vera realize it is extremely close to their current location. When the object lands Alan steps out to look and sees Vera lying on the ground. He runs to her, checking her pulse but finds nothing. He calls 911 and brings out a medical kit when Vera suddenly awakens. Relieved that she is okay, he tries to encourage Vera to relax however she is desperate to investigate the object and races off. Alan travels to the impact site with Vera where they find a large crater containing a sulfuric substance. After a few moments the government arrives. Alan waits with Vera while the government seals off the location. When they are finally advised to leave, Vera refuses. Alan tries to talk her into leaving before anything happens. After leaving the site Alan gives Vera a piece of rock from the crater and then asks her about Michael. In 1.02 Strange Magic, Alan calls Vera to tell her that they have been fired. He still has the rock and Vera tells him she is on her way back. Later that day, Alan calls Vera again telling her that the crater is gone. He is standing at the impact site and nothing is left. In 1.03 Path to Paradise, he is seen at Vera's hotel room where she is naked and tells her about having an appointment to found out more about the rock they have. They arrive and they run into Leo Travers, who was Vera's ex-lover. Alan goes to the lab and sees that the rock is nothing like they have seen. When Alan tries to show them, the rock is gone and Vera goes after the man who took it. When she spirit walks, she is seen next Alan, who is trying to revive Vera, not knowing what she can do. He is flabbergasted and tries to ask her what's wrong with her as she has died twice already, but she doesn't tell him. In 1.04 Drums of War, he is seen following Vera wondering what she's doing and why she's in Houston. She keeps avoiding him until finally at the Last Supper Bar & Grill she tells him that the group she is with can help her find her son, Michael. They both go in the bar and have a drink. In 1.06 Metamorphosis, he and Vera go off in search of the lab that has the genesis stone. They arrive at a Wildlife Reserve and act as a couple so what they're doing won't be discovered. Unfortunately, a ranger is suspicious and notices who they are and calls someone. While he and Vera are deeper in the woods, they get shot at and take cover underneath a rock. They wake up the next morning and head towards the lab. Since they can't get in without being discovered, Vera decides to spirit walk to find out, leaving Alan shocked and wondering what is going on. In 1.07 Deus Ex Machina, Vera tells him about the Messengers and what she can do. She asks him what he thinks of it and he thinks it's awesome. They both walk into the house and he meets the rest of the Messengers, but is not entirely welcome. He drinks and talks to Raul, but soon stops with talking to him, as Raul gives him harsh remarks. Afterwards, he, Vera and Rose go to a warehouse and they see that Leland Schiller has a computer hooked up to many electrical equipment and they succeed in shutting off the timer that would cause the hospital to lose many patients. He and Vera then go to the hospital and they try to find Leland there since he decided to go to the hospital to carry out his plan. After Vera and The Man try to convince Leland to choose what to do, Leland decides not to activate the timer and Alan goes to pull out the plug. He later seen at the Last Supper Bar & Grill celebrating and Rose tells him he did good work. He tells Rose that evil will always be out there, leaving her. In 1.10 Why We Fight, Alan goes with the rest of the Messengers to Albuquerque to find the Plowman brothers and see which one is the Horseman of Famine. He goes with Vera to the Fairburn house to get Michael back, but no one is home. Vera spirit walks into the house and Alan finds a way in. She shows him Michael's room and when they leave the house, he hugs Vera after she gets emotional. He gets shot with a tranquilizer and passes out. He and Vera are then taken by men to a junkyard, to which they take Alan since they think Vera is dead. In 1.11 Harvest, Alan is beaten bloody by the Horsemen of the Apocalypse's men and is used as a bargaining chip with Vera to test the Genesis stone. Even though he tells her not to do it, she does so he won't be killed. She tells him that he has a broken rib and apologizes for getting him involved. He tells her he did it himself pretty much and there's no need to apologize. He also tells her that he couldn't stand the thought of her going through it alone. He says he cares for her and she's the only that really cared for him. She then kisses him with tears in her eyes. After Koa reveals herself from taking Cindy's appearance, they get Alan up and they begin to leave. Unfortunately, Peter, Vera and Koa feel the release of the last Horseman. He is resting at the hospital and he has broken ribs and a bruised kidney. In 1.13 Houston, We Have a Problem, Appearances Relationships |-|Vera Buckley= Notes * The role of Alan was not filled until a few days before the pilot began filming. * Alan and Vera's relationship changed several times before the pilot was filmed. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male